


Distractions

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Prompt: Julian asks Garak to teach him how to play kotra. They get distracted instead.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 12/17.

I hadn’t expected to find Julian home and waiting for me when I returned from work. “Hallo, Elim!” he called, bounding over to see me and planting a kiss on my cheek. 

“My dear! You’re home early.” I gave him a tired smile, completely and utterly drained from my customary high stress levels. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed. 

“Yeah, work was a little light.” With a sympathetic look, he rubbed my back. “Your day was stressful again, I take it?”

“I’m afraid so. Rather hectic, full of demanding customers and…” I paused, realizing he’d set up my kotra board on the coffee table. “What’s this about?”

“I thought we could play a game,” he grinned, bringing over a bottle of kanar and two glasses. “You’ve been promising to teach me for ages.”

“Yes, I supposed I have.” I sank onto the couch, eying him suspiciously. “Julian, was work really light today?”

Looking guilty, he poured drinks. “Not really, no. But I know you’ve been incredibly stressed, and I wanted to force you to take a break.”

“Am I due for another lecture?” I teased, tilting my head. 

“Not as long as you relax tonight.”

“Oh, very well.”

He slid closer to me on the couch, and I began to explain the details and rules of the game. Between the kanar and talking to my beloved about something I enjoyed, I did find myself starting to relax. 

However, I also found myself thoroughly distracted by said beloved. Those eyes, so bright and excited, his brilliant smile, his altogether too tempting lips…

“So, even if I was losing, it would be a bad idea to retreat?” he asked, picking up one of the pieces and examining it. 

“That’s right. Your strategy can’t be too cautious, or it’ll undoubtedly end in defeat. Bold, decisive action is what’s required, taking a chance…” I trailed off again, utterly enraptured by him. 

“Taking a chance,” he repeated faintly, eyes drifting to my lips. 

Well, at least I wasn’t the only one who was distracted. “My dear Julian,” I murmured, brushing my hand against his cheek, “do you realize how very appealing you are?” 

“More appealing than kotra?” He moved closer, almost breathless with anticipation. 

“Decidedly more appealing than kotra.” And also more appealing than continuing to fret about work, exile, and the miseries of everyday life. 

Warm fingertips traced my ridges and I closed my eyes, leaning into the caresses. Oh, this was heaven, sheer heaven. The light touches skimmed down my neck ridges next, sliding across the scales with an ease born of familiarity. 

Softly, gently, lips pressed to mine. Responding with the same tender pressure, I savored the feeling of intimacy. Then I ran my tongue lightly along his lips, asking for permission. 

He granted it, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Lost to the joy, I took his face in my hands and stroked my thumbs across his cheeks. 

Our kisses became sloppier, more desperate, and Julian pushed me back into a reclining position. I dragged him atop me, still intoxicated by his closeness. 

Straddling me, he lowered his lips to my neck ridges. I closed my eyes again, almost overwhelmed with bliss. I always craved affection, and receiving it invariably filled me with something akin to awe. 

“You’re so remarkable,” I whispered, lifting my head so I could look at him. How could I have found someone like this? And how had he fallen in love with me? Me, of all people?

“I try,” he replied, kissing my chest now. 

“Mm, I know you do.”

“So, you’re the one who had a stressful day.” He pushed back, running a seductive hand down his own side and hip. “What would you like to do?”

I hesitated, not wanting to disappoint him. As stunning as he was, and as much as I wanted him… I was still so very weary and anxious. “I… don’t know. What would you like to do?”

Looking almost sad as he recognized my discomfort, he bent to kiss my brow. “Don’t feel pressured, Elim. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. I know you’re really tired, and it’s okay.”

Still unsure of myself, I tried to smile at him. “In all honesty, I’d very much like to simply be close to you.”

“That works just fine for me.” He stroked my hair and gave me a gentle nudge. “Move over a little.”

I shifted to the side, making room for him. He snuggled right up against me, wrapping an arm across my chest. It struck me again just how warm he was – being in close physical contact like this always helped me recover from too much time spent in the cold. 

Once he was comfortably settled in, I trailed my fingers over his back. I still felt vaguely unsettled, as if I’d misbehaved and was awaiting punishment. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Julian wriggled into a position when he could see my face. “For what, darling?”

Uncomfortable, I shifted, “I know you would have preferred… well, something a little more intimate than this. I didn’t want to disappoint–” 

“Elim,” he interrupted softly. I blinked at him, and he wrapped me in a tight hug. “You’re safe with me. Besides, I’m just as happy cuddling. I wanna spend time with you, that’s all.”

That reassured me, and I drew him closer. “You really are a remarkable man, Julian.”

“You’re remarkable too, love.” He was silent for a while, then gave a soft chuckle. “Even if you totally failed at teaching me kotra.”

“Yes, well. Maybe some other time.” I combed my fingers through his hair. 

“There’s always another time.”

Smiling, I held him a little tighter. Contentment was a rare sensation for me, but nothing summoned it more quickly than the feeling of Julian’s body snuggled against mine.


End file.
